


The Mole

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, I failed, M/M, i tried to be scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmole, quiet and whisper.





	The Mole

**Author's Note:**

> When we got these words I immediately wanted to write about a weremole. Then I googled moles, to see what they really looked like and what their beta shift would look like, and it was quite frankly _terrifying_. Jfc. Anyway, it took me so long to write this, because it just didn’t feel scary enough, but I eventually decided that enough is enough and now I’m posting it. I hope you enjoy. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177953505087) and [on pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/111609).)

Something beta shifted was standing just a few yards away, and Derek barely dared to breathe. He kept his eyes on it as he slowly, and as quietly as possible, backed him and Stiles away from it, neither of them daring even a whisper.

He had no idea what it was. It had a long face, small ears and no eyes (which was terrifying on it’s own). It tilted its head this way and that as if it was listening, then it sniffed the air. Grinning, it showed a row of sharp teeth.

“Big bad wolf scared of a mole?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
